5 year differential
by PPTTBG22
Summary: A lot of people change in 5 years, both on the inside and the outside. Lincoln notice that quite easily, even if his family is big he's been there for all the tears, pain, and hardships each of his sister's been through. Now that changes, his sisters will go through challenges, and so will he because people change in 5 years, especially if you haven't seen them for those 5 years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first attempt for writing a Loud House Fanfic. I just love the show, the characters, and storyline of it. The characters personalities are amazing and as well as their development throughout the series. Honestly Chris Savino did an amazing job with this series, breaking that "wall" society has built for itself, and showing people that it's okay to be different.**

 **There won't be loudcest (sorry to all you loudcest shippers) maybe eventually I'll make a story of that but I don't have a good plot in mind, however there would be some minor teasings between the siblings. It will also be a slow burn, it'll take time for "feelings" to be confess. Pairings are Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, Luan and Maggie, Luna and Sam, Lucy and Rocky, Bobby and Lori (kind of), and I'm still debating who Clyde will be with (Christina or Penelope let me know in the comments!)**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the loud house characters, nor any references to songs, shows, comics, people etc.**

 _._

 _._

 _Don't know what's going on, Don't know what went wrong,_

 _feels like a hundred years I still can't believe your gone_

 _._

 _._

Ever since Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan left to college, and Lisa living on her own (with government protection), the Loud house isn't that loud anymore. Without Lori's constant calls, Leni's questions, Luna's music blasting around the halls, Luan's jokes plus puns, and Lisa's experiments gone wrong; it's just been quiet. Well ignoring all of Lynn's sports equipment, Lucy's poetry, Lana and Lola's fighting, and Lily's screaming.

The younger Louds said their goodbyes to the older ones as they left their home, school ready to start just tomorrow and the girl's needing their "beauty sleep". Lincoln was excited, he was officially a sophomore starting tomorrow, no more pennies being thrown at him, no more nuggies given to him by Lynn (she'll probably do it this year but now he knows what hallways and floors to avoid), and no more getting lost or confused while all the upperclassman make fun of him.

Yup this year is going to be a great year for him he can just feel it.

" _Lincoln, you there?_ " A muffled voice asked through the walky talky.

"Right here Clyde! Whats up?" Clyde has been his best friend for years, the two were basically brothers (since they both lack male siblings in their families) both still attending the same high school. They still had the walkie talkies even though they have phones, in case someone gets in trouble, which was often Lincoln, or other excuses to use the "toys".

" _Chandler's got a new girlfriend! She's a transfer student supposably and apparently the two go way back,"_ The name of his current "bully" almost made Lincoln sneer, around 8th grade Chandler picked on him non stop, saying how "uncool" he was and all his "uncool" friends. _"I didn't get much details from Rusty but he says he knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a girl that knows the new transfer student."_

Lincoln let out a long sigh, whenever Rusty says things like this, it's hard to believe him. Once he said how a sophomore liked him and thought he was cute during his freshman year, when he went to make a move turns out the girl had a boyfriend and Lincoln came home with a black eye. The next day Lynn socked the junior in the crotch and the ambulance carried the weeping boy to the hospital, who was crying out "My balls!" as the ambulance drove off. Lynn didn't receive any consequence because she made it look like an accident, the boy was pitching and Lynn was batting. So he pitched the ball, Lynn swung really hard and the baseball went incredibly fast, no one even notice because they looked up in the air to see the ball. Since they were so use to Lynn hitting home runs no one didn't suspect it, until they heard a high pitch screech. Lynn made an excuse saying she was feeling sick and the administration believed her, but Lincoln didn't he knew Lynn never missed a chance to get a home run.

"Well I guess we'll see how right Rusty is this time, only one way to find out" he let out a groan as he saw the clock, 10:23. "I got to go Clyde, I'll see you tomorrow in front of the school, goodnight."

" _Goodnight Lincoln, see you tomorrow!"_

He layed on his bed staring at the ceiling, he knew tomorrow was going to be a good day, there was no way he was going to let anyone ruin that for him. He let out a groan as he moved around on his bed, trying to find a better position. He didn't know why but he had this feeling that tomorrow was going to be different, but he didn't knew how.

" _Lincoln, are you free?" The boy looked up from his video game, the eldest sibling stood at his doorway, looking down at her feet, judging by her voice he knew something happened to her because she sounded like she wanted to cry._

" _Sure Lori, what happened?" He hesitantly asked, when she lift up her face, he saw her red puffy eyes, her mascara smudge on her face, and tears streaming down to her chin, to the ground. He immediately put his game aside as Lori sat on his bed._

 _It was silent for a few seconds, then minutes. Lincoln wasn't sure what to say or do part of him wanted to ask if she was okay but it was clear that she wasn't, because Lori never looked this...devastated. The other part of him wanted to wait for her to speak, but he didn't knew how long that was going to take. Instead he went with his gut, he pulled his eldest sibling into a warm embrace which she returned. Nothing else was spoken, the only thing that can be heard was Lori's sniffles and whimpers as she cried into her younger brother's shoulder._

" _Hey Linky, can you try some clothes on for me," before the boy can give Leni a response she already pulled him into her room. "Can you try these outfits for me? Oh and can I get your measurements too, I need to finish making an outfit for school and present it when we come back from break." Lincoln watched as Leni moved back and forward, getting materials and laying them out on her bed, he never seen Leni this stressed._

" _No problem Leni," he put on the outfits for her, thankfully this time they were male clothing no dresses. As he put on the button up shirt and white hat, he say Leni running around trying to look for all the things she needed to make another outfit._

" _Leni?" No response, "Leni?" She didn't turn around, "LENI!" Finally that caught her attention as she quickly turned around, he smiled at her, "Breath" he said._

 _The fashionista did, she took a big breath, once she exhaled she returned the smile._

" _Thanks Lincoln."_

" _Hey little bro how you doing?" A british like accent asked him. He smiled as Luna sat across from him in his bed, which he was used to now since she's been having issues explaining to her family her sexuality._

" _I'm doing good Luna, have you decided when you were going to tell mom and dad about you know" he made a hand gesture for her to continue, he received a chuckle from the girl, but she nodded her head as well._

" _I just need you to do one more thing for me bro," she exhaled loudly, "I just need you to make sure all the rest of our sister's are at the table, hopefully in good behavior."_

" _I won't let you down!" He exclaimed as he made a dash to the door._

" _Lincoln," he stopped immediately and turned around to face her. "Do you think- do you think they'll accept me for who I am?" She hesitantly asked him._

 _He didn't knew the best answer for that, from what he knows about modern society, it's very judgmental but he didn't believe his family was like that. "We're family Luna, they may be okay with it, they may not. In the end I got your back and I know others do too, your not alone in this and if anyone has a problem with it then that's on them. You are your own person don't let anyone make you think differently."_

" _Lincoln! I need your help!" Luan yelled. Lincoln was sitting on the couch watching TV, when he heard Luan called him he passed the remote to Lana and went upstairs to Luna's and Luan's' room._

" _What's up Luan?" He asked as he jumped on her bed. He watched as she walked around the room, her fingers running through her hair. She didn't respond because she kept muttering words under her breath, none he was able to make out._

" _Uh Luan?" He tried again._

" _Huh sorry Lincoln, I'm just stress with some punch lines and jokes," she let out a loud puff, "I just need some help with some of them, you think you can help me out?"_

" _Sure Luan!" He sat patiently as Luan performed on her stage._

" _So I've been thinking, and no not the whole phase thinking, more about my morals. It's funny how people are right when they say things like 'money is not everything'. They're right… there's also MasterCard & Visa," Lincoln chuckled at that, he's pretty sure his dad will love that one. _

_She kept going, making puns, jokes, and a few stories about their family, in the end Luan was pretty confident and thanked her little brother. Before Lincoln he just remembered a question he was going to ask her earlier._

" _Hey Luan, why did you want to rehearse your jokes again? You rarely do that now, why the new change?"_

" _Oh," there was a pause, she looked down at her feet and twiddled with her fingers. "Someone I know is going to be there, I want to impress he-them," she wasn't facing Lincoln but she seemed embarrassed._

" _I'm sure they're one lucky person," he reassured._

" _Lincoln you alright?" A muffled voice asked through his door._

" _Linky let us in!" Another voice pleaded._

" _Come on bro talk to us, we haven't seen you this sad since, ever!" The voice exclaimed._

" _Just_ _ **open up!**_ _Haha get it?!" The last voice joked._

" _Luan now isn't it the time," Lori scolded the jokester._

" _Hey he just needs to lighten up a bit alright!" She retorted_

" _Yea but not from your jokes sis," Luna pointed out._

" _Guys guys, let's not fight!" Leni urged the three._

 _The commotion out of his door got louder and louder to the point where Lincoln gave up and open the door facing his 4 older sisters. However they didn't notice him open the door and the four kept continuing to argue._

 _He watched as the 4 bicker between each other for "college students" they were worse the Lana and Lola when the two fought for the littlest reason._

" _Guys!" They all whipped their heads towards him all of them shutting up. "I'm fine really, I saw it coming ya know it just stings a bit." He resisted the urge to cry, he didn't cry in front of his sisters he refused to. "Paige isn't the problem alright...I am!" Before he knew it, tears slid down his cheek and he started to sniffle._

 _The girls didn't say anything, they just hugged him close and let him cry onto their shoulders, thankfully the little ones were at the park (as well as Lynn). Lincoln has always been there for them, when they cried because of something major._

Lincoln woke up with a jolt, his face sweaty and hot. He didn't knew why he was having past memories, especially about Paige.

 _Paige_. Lincoln's ex girlfriend, after his "accident" with the sophomore he decided to date people in his year, Paige who happens to be one of his friends asked him out, he didn't see anything wrong with it plus he remembered about considering dating her before. So they dated for 10 months, but she broke up with him over the summer, she moved to Chicago and wouldn't be attending Royal Woods High school this year. It stung him, a lot. Not only was it his first relationship but he actually really liked her, he tried to convince her about a long distant relationship but she refused, believing it would make everything complicated. So she broke it off, and he wasn't able to say goodbye.

"Now is not the time to think about her," he muttered to himself, he turned to see the clock noticing his alarm hasn't went off yet. He saw the numbers blinking 7:00 repeatedly. "Huh? Did the power go out or something?" He turned on his phone checking the time, 7:56.

"SHIT!" He scrambled off of his bed, changing out of his pajamas and rushing to the bathroom door. "I"M GOING TO BE LATE!"

He quickly put on his pants almost falling down in the process, he did all the necessary things (such as brushing teeth, combing hair, grabbing his bookbag plus phone, and grabbing his skateboard) before he was out the door, the clock showed 8:05. It took him 5 minutes to get to school if he didn't catch traffic.

He avoided people, cars, and traffic cones, almost reaching the school. He was going to make! He wasn't going to be late!

"WATCH OUT!" Before he shifted the girl in front him sidestep causing Lincoln to crash right into the stairs, making him fly out and landing with a thud on the grass.

"Ow~" He moaned, he sat up, rubbing his wrist.

"Watch where you going!" The girl scolded.

"Next time don't get in my way!" He yelled.

"It's not my fault you can't skate!"

"Oh and you can huh!?"He had no idea who the girl was, she wearing a navy sweater with shorts and black running shoes. She didn't seem to have a lot of makeup, her skin was light brown (most likely hispanic) and she was wearing a snapback with the snap in the front which was also black with some blue design that formed a wing. Her hair was a very dark brown (which was loose because of her hat) reaching past her shoulders near midsection of her back, given that he was on the ground she seemed to be 5'6" at least.

"Psh you bet-" before she can finish a loud bell rang. "Great late on the first day because of an idiot," she muttered.

"I can still hear you ya know," he pointed out.

"Good, I don't have to repeat myself," she stalked off still muttering the words "idiot" "thick skulled" and a few curse words.

"Sheesh what's her problem," he went to retrieve his skateboard and rushed inside school.

 _._

 _._

 _I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now, That you're gone forever_

 _And now you're gone forever, And now you're gone forever_

 _._

 _._

 **Well that's the first chapter, hopefully I caught all the misspellings and if I didn't I'm sorry I'll probably re edit it again in the future. Feedback is welcomed and hopefully I can continue to update this monthly because I'm just that bad at updating.**

 **First chapter isn't all to exciting but eventually it'll get dramatic. If any questions pm me and I'll answer further question because timeline is a little complicated but eventually (hopefully) in later chapters it will. Thank again!**

 **R &R**

 **~PPTTBG22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who followed/favorited this book, I'll try my best to keep updating and sorry about the slight confusion with the different time lapses, apparently the lines didn't show so I'll make an adjustment for it. Here's chapter two hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the loud house characters, nor any references to songs, shows, comics, people etc.**

 **First part is a bit sexual nothing to explicit however, just mentions of sex and aftermath of it.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh," a raspy voice groans. She shifts her arm reaching for the alarm clock, missing the button several times.

Another voice beside the girl groans as well, "Luna turn it off," she whines.

"I'm trying sheesh don't get your panties in a twist," she jokes finally deciding to just unplug the annoying device that disturbed her blissful sleep.

Luna heard a snort in response, "I'm not exactly wearing panties Lunes, matter of fact I'm not wearing anything at all after last night."

"Really Sam?" She retorts. "What did you expect when you were singing a very suggestive song."

"I expected it to be romantic and subtle, not you pouncing on me and basically ripping my clothes off," she dryly said. "Which reminds me, you owe me new clothes."

Luna rolls her eyes, "why would I do that when you basically live in shirts."

"I do not!"

"Whatever you say love," she said with her British accent. Pulling her girlfriend closer to her body, nuzzling her neck and leaving a few pecks. "Admit it, it was hot how I carried you to bed."

Sam let out a groan, "you're so full of yourself," she turns her head facing Luna now. "You know that right?"

She smirks up at her, "You love it," burying her face in her hair.

Luna felt Sam's fingers run through her short hair, "I do," she heard her mumble.

"You know what will be amazing right now," Luna deviously said.

Sam looks down, seeing a mischievous look, one she knew quite well. "If you say morning sex you are sleeping on the couch for a week."

Luna playfully pouted, "I was not going to say that! You wound me love. I was simply going to say breakfast would be amazing right now."

Sam rolls her eyes, "Uh huh," she lifts herself off the bed exposing her body to the sun that escaped the curtains. "What do you want?"

Luna couldn't help but stare, she was just beautiful. The sun shining off of her light tan skin, she couldn't resist her at all, she just felt so lucky. Her skin was perfect, her voice was perfect, her hair was perfect, she was just perfect.

"Luna? You heard me? What do you want for breakfast?" She asks noticing Luna didn't respond right away.

A smirk grew on her face, picking herself up leaning towards Sam's ear while wrapping her arms around her waist. There's a 50/50 chance that she'll either get slap or receive what she wants, a chance she's willing to take.

"You," she felt Sam shiver, pulling her back underneath the sheets.

There was no protest coming from her girlfriend so Luna knew it was a definite yes.

* * *

The two girls laid on their bed, both sweaty and smiling. Sam resting her head on Luna's shoulder, one of her hands playing with Lunas hair, the other tracing circles on her stomach.

Luna had her arm wrapped around Sam's waist, holding her close to her body. Her other arm on the back of her head. Their feet tangled with each other's.

"Do we really have to get up?" Sam nonantacally ask.

"Depends, you wanna skip band practice and have Alex, Keith and Clair whine again?"

Sam thought for bit, "Nah we need to get up, we won't hear the end of it from those two and you know it." Begrudgingly Luna got up shivering from the lost contact of her lover.

"I'll make us something to eat," she huffed. 

"Aw I was hoping you would join me for a shower?" Sam playfully tease.

"You and I both know we'll be doing more than just showering love," she winks at her. "Don't worry once we finish practice I'll take you up for that offer. Maybe not the shower but the sex yeah."

Sam left out a tiny whimper, "but that's 3 hours away!"

"Shower sex? Or romantic passionate sex? Your choice."

"I'll go with the second one," she hears a chuckle from Luna. "Make me some waffles and bacon will you?" She ask stepping into the bathroom.

Putting on some shorts and one of her sports bras, Luna walks towards their kitchen, currently her and Sam live in an 1 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment. A large kitchen, a office and a large living room with a great view outside in the city. They've been living with each other for around a year since they both were in their last year at Grand Valley University. That had pretty good view of the city and didn't live to far from Royal Woods. They were rising stars, their music being very well know getting book with many deals, parties, clubs and shows. All that was left for her band was a record deal with a company.

She didn't really care which company wants to sign them, well she did but not as much as her bandmates. All of them want to be sign with different record labels. Out of all of them she would have to agree with Clair, Warner Music Group is a label she wouldn't mind signing with.

She continues to think to herself, while making her and Sam's food. All that was left was her coffee. As she reach the upper cabin to retrieve the cocoa beans she felt a pair of arms wraps around her waist. She smiles to herself, she loves this girl so much. "You finished early."

Sam rests her chin on Luna's shoulder, "Figure to take a quick shower since you weren't going to join me," giving her a peck on the cheek. "Food smells amazing Lunes."

She unwraps her arms from Lunas waist moving towards their counter top to eat.

Luna stares at Sam as she place 2 waffles and 3 pieces of bacon her plate. "I'm starting to think you only keep around for food and sex," she playfully accuse.

"What no! Also for cuddling and your shirts," she grins.

They both are in silence savoring the home cook meal. The only had an hour until they had to leave for practice. Because of their morning "delay" which Luna believe it wasn't a delay, it was already 11:27. Practice starts at 12:30 at Keith's. And Luna still needs to shower, luckily Keith only lives 5 to 10 minutes away.

She finished her plate, "You're washing dishes, I need to take a shower," she said.

Luna steps into the shower, letting the warm water hit her skin. Humming a few songs that she was currently working on, they don't have to perform anytime soon which was great. Gives her time to enjoy it with Sam and write songs with each other, they didn't really had jobs because they got paid very well every time they performed. They had a lot of songs that are getting a lot of people's attention on the internet, it was only a matter of time before a few record deals start coming their way. They've gotten a few offers but they were unsure and naive, Chunk their manager and still close friend of Luna persuade them to wait for more offers before finally signing with a company.

" _Almost there Luna, you waited for 5 years, soon people will know Purple Streak,"_ grabbing a towel from the shelf she wraps herself around the fabric, grabbing another one to dry her hair. Entering her room, she dug through her closet looking for her signature purple shirt with a skull.

"Sam, where's my band shirt?!" She yells towards the kitchen.

"Hold up Keith" she hears, making Luna wonder when she got a call. "Uh have you check my side of the closet?!"

Going through Sam's variety of clothes she heard her continuing to talk to Keith. Finally finding her shirt between Sam's _several_ jackets, she quickly put it on and walks toward the kitchen.

"What did Keith say?" Luna asks as she looks for her keys.

Shrugging her shoulder, "He just said that Clair got some good news, he didn't tell me. Say's Clair wants to tell us when we get there."

"And here I thought Keith was sweeping you off your feet," she tease grabbing her chin lifting it upwards to meet her gaze.

She saw her roll her eyes, "Yup, I plan on running away with a gay man who happens to be a brother to me," she sarcastically says.

Dramatically placing a hand over her heart, "I knew it!" They both laugh, grabbing their instruments and walking out their apartment.

* * *

"So what's the reason your late this time Lincoln?" Clyde asks. He and Lincoln were sitting in their division waiting to receive their schedule for the rest of the school year.

"I 'crashed' into some girl, she was just standing there and got in my way!" He grumbles, _what a great way to start off the year, yay._

He rolled his eyes, "Haven't seen her before, probably that transfer student Rusty was talking about," he looks around the room scanning for the ginger. "Where is Rusty anyways?"

"He's right-" He points to the corner, "Well he was right there last time, he probably went to the bathroom or something."

"Probably," he drifts off. Thinking back to the morning, that girl he crashed into was very interesting, wondering if he'll have any classes with her this year.

"Hey there's Rusty!" Clyde exclaims, startling Lincoln. Waving his hand in the air trying to get his attention. "Over here Rust!"

Walking towards the two boys, he gave them both their signature handshake, taking a seat next to Lincoln. "Sup guys! Ready for hell to begin?"

"You know it. Hey you told Clyde about the transfer student right? Did you happen to catch her name?" Lincoln questions.

Rusty couldn't prevent the smirk on his face, "oh does someone have a crush on the new girl?" He tease.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, glaring at the boy. "No it just so happened that I crashed into her this morning going to school."

Rusty's smirk never left his face, "Yeah I caught her name, her names Rolanda, most likely Latina." He gave Lincoln a shrug , "It sounds familiar I just don't know where."

Before Lincoln can ask him another question the bell rings, the teacher's voice following right after. "Alright class I hope you enjoy you summer, you are no longer small freshman but sophomores not really much of a difference," there was a few chuckles from a few students. "Anyways I have your schedules, these will be your classes unless the staff makes some type of adjustments. Until then you can't complain to the counselors that you want to change classes cause you're not with your best friend."

Walking around the room he passed out students papers, many people already comparing schedules with each other seeing which classes they share with one another. "McBride, Spokes and Loud, here are you schedules." All three grabbing their schedules curiously wondering who would have classes with who.

"Sweet Lincoln we have 4 classes with each other, as well lunch!" Clyde points out.

"We have 3 classes together Linc and lunch," Rusty also adds.

Lincoln looked at his schedule again, he was quite content with his classes knowing he has the with his friends.

 **-English II**

 **-Art II**

 **-Algebra II/ Trigonometry**

 **-Lunch**

 **\- P.E**

 **-Spanish II**

 **-History**

 **-Chemistry**

 **-Academic Period**

He has Clyde in English, Trig, P.E, and History, and he has Rusty in English, P.E and Spanish.

"Hey I just got a pic of Liam's and Zach's schedule!" The boys again compare their schedules, Lincoln has Liam and Zach in two classes, both in English and History, all four of them having lunch together too.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a great year guys! I can feel it!" Clyde shouted causing students to turn their direction. "Uh sorry!" He quickly apologized.

The bell rang shortly after, and the boys went to their class.

* * *

The day went relatively quick for Lincoln, he was never alone for the day, he had a few of his friends in almost every class. Well except for Chemistry, the class he was heading towards to right now. _Only an hour and a half left Linc, then you're home free._

He looks back at his schedule, room 315 is where he was headed, luckily not too far from Spanish that was in room 411. As he entered the room a few students had already chosen seats chatting amongst friends. This was the hard part for him, since none of his friends were in this class he has to choose his seat wisely. He sat around the third row, closest to the window. He hopes whoever sits next to him isn't a douche, preferably someone more smart and that will help him in class.

The bell rang and students came rushing in the class, all choosing seats with someone they knew. Once everyone was seated Lincoln was the only one without a "partner" which he was relieved and nervous about.

"Alright class my name is , I'll be your Chemistry teacher for the rest of the school year. Hope you guys had a fantastic summer, since it's the first day back I'll like to start things light, like getting to know you first and-" he paused after hearing a knock on the door, he motioned the guard to enter, a girl following right afterward.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a new transfer student," He motioned to the girl.

Lincoln's eyes widen, _that was the girl I crashed into today. Shit! The only seat available is next to me!_ Lincoln felt sweat going down his back, he hopes that the girl doesn't remember him.

"Alright Rolanda you may sit next to...ah yes take a seat next to Lincoln. The boy with the black beanie." He pointed towards Lincoln.

Taking a seat next to him, Lincoln couldn't help but panic, his thoughts were screaming with what if scenarios.

"Alright students first task is getting to know the person you sit next to. Go ahead and talk to your partners about anything, you'll have 5 minutes.

 _Fuck._

Just his luck, he turns toward the girl who also turns to him. He saw her squint her eyes, and Lincoln couldn't feel more nervous than before.

 _Fuck.._

"You look familiar…" she trails off. "What's your name?"

 _Fuck fuck fuck come up with a name Linc whatever you do, don't give her your full name._

"Lincoln Loud," he quickly said.

 _For crying out loud! Lincoln you-_

He saw as the girls eyes widen, "Lincoln?"

 _Idiot?_

"Uh yea that's my name, hehe." He put a hand on his neck avoiding any eye contact, he can feel his eyes burning and not from the hat.

Rolanda reach her hand up, causing Lincoln to close his eyes and brace for impact. He didn't feel anything except the weight of his hat no longer on his head. "Hey! What are you doing with my hat!?" He reach for it but it was put out of range.

"Figured your still a Lame-o," that nickname. He stopped reaching for his beanie, looking towards Rolanda, not many people knew about that nickname. He made sure to bury it in 8th grade.

He saw her smile at him, not a happy one. A sad smile, "Hi," she says. "I'm a transfer student, I'm Rolanda Santiago, but I prefer to be called Ronnie Anne."

* * *

To say Lori looked dead was an understatement. She hadn't slept for 2 days and she's been running on coffee for 3 days. When her siblings went to school this morning, Lori was able to get a good amount of sleep last night. Around 12 hours, the most she's gotten ever since starting college, sometimes she questions why she wants to be a lawyer.

It was 11am and she was alone at her family's house. Since school didn't start for another 3 weeks she decided to spend it with family as much as she can.

Taking a quick shower and looking decent enough she decided to get some food for her family since yesterday was a big dinner. Grabbing her keys she left the house taking her car going to Royal Woods grocery store.

Parking her car and entering the store, she grabbed a cart walking around the larger store. Grabbing a variety of items that she knew her dad will use to cook, as well as getting some snacks for the kids.

"I think that's everything, oh shoot I need to buy more coffee." Turning around the corner she crashed into someone with another cart.

A few things were knock on the ground, Lori quickly picking the things they dropped. "Shoot I am so sorry sir I didn't-" she pause, looking towards the stranger. The can she was picking up dropping to the floor.

"It's alright Ms-" the man look up noticing the woman didn't finish what she was saying. "L-Lori?"

The eldest Loud sibling didn't know what to say, but a few memories ran through her mind, causing her to glare at the man. "Bobby," she spat.

Before he can react, Lori quickly grabs the coffee and her cart and leaving the dumbfounded Bobby at aisle 5.

So many things ran through Lori's mind, _why the hell is he here?! What happened to the big city?!_ She quickly went in line, thanking that there was no line to wait.

She left the store quickly, putting all the bags in her car, trying to leave immediately. "Lori! Wait!" She let her skin get warmer, Bobby was making it worse.

Opening the car door and starting the engine, driving off the god forsaken store. Stopping at a red light, she couldn't be more relieved that she was able to stop and think. So many questions ran through her mind, and so many emotions bursted out of her heart. Painful memories ran through her mind.

* * *

" _Lori, I-I don't know how I feel about you."_

 _They both were calling over the phone, when she heard him say that she almost dropped her phone._

" _W-What!" She yelled, startling Leni. She rushed out the room, down the stairs and out the door to the front porch, not wanting her family to hear._

" _It's just, I can't explain it! We're always on and off! And we live so far away I can't."_

 _Lori refused to cry, she can feel her eyes sting a bit, "I can't do this anymore Lori, I just I want to be with you, honest! But work and more work I just don't have time I-"_

" _Enough Bobby," she was beyond pissed, to think that Bobby can't consider that she also is going through the same thing as him. At least she knows her feelings, and right now it was anger. "I've heard enough, it's over for good," before Bobby can respond she ended the call, and threw her phone at the tree. A loud crack was heard, and the phone was in small little pieces just like Bobby left her heart._

 _Her family rushed outside, seeing the destroyed phone on their lawn, and the oldest sibling bawling her eyes out._

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lori shook her head, snapping out of her daze realizing that the light turned green, making her cause traffic. She drove one more block, finally reaching her family's house, grabbing as many as bags she could she went to open the door. Placing the bags in the kitchen, than going back outside to get the rest. As she stepped out the house and toward her car, she saw a black car pull up in the driveway.

And the driver she didn't wanted to see.

"Lori please listen to me!" Bobby pleaded, stepping in front of her path.

She ignored him trying to walk around him, but he kept stepping in front of her. Finally frustrated she stop and met him dead in the eye.

"What!" She snarled.

"Please Lori I just want to talk," He please again. "Just give me 5 minutes of your time, that's all I ask for."

"And then your out of my life?" She harshly asked.

He flinched a bit, hesitant to answer her question. "...yes…" he didn't want that but hopefully he can convince her.

"Well Bobby, 5 minutes start now."

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Randomly updates after two months… anyways that's chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. Sorry for any grammar errors try not to bash me too hard for that. This chapter was around 3500 words so a bit more than the last one, and hopefully it bit more organized.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and I'll probably update when I can.**

 **Side note- let me know how many fives you count, consider it game.**

 **R &R**

 **~PPTTBG22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's part three, a few more people mention and different perspectives, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the loud house characters, nor any references to songs, shows, comics, people etc.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _This world will never be_

 _What I expected_

 _And if I don't belong_

 _Who would have guessed it?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Luan let out a deep breath, one she didn't know she was holding in. Her hand on the doorknob leading to her dorm. Her first year of college, she was excited exactic in fact but she couldn't bring herself to turn the knob. She was informed that she will have a dorm at _Arc._ She did some research of the building and the dorms and was left in awe. Sure she would be sharing a 4 bedroom and 2 bath with 5 others but it was amazing what Columbia College was providing for her. She was given a full ride scholarship for their school, the only thing she need to pay was her dorm, which is a bit pricey but her website _Luan out Loud_ would be able to pay for it.

Finally shaken off the nerves she opens the door and steps into her dorm. Walking around and half hoping her dormmates have already arrived. When she turned the corner, she saw a great view of the city, it was breathtaking, she saw the city of Chicago, one of the most busiest cities in America.

She place her bags on the side admiring the view from the living room, she couldn't wait to see the rooms.

" _Ahem,"_ a voice said, causing Luan to quickly turn around.

5 people standing in front of her, 3 guys and 2 girls.

"You must be Luan, I'm Josh." The male said offering his hand to Luan, he was quite tall with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi!"She shook his hand politely, turning to the next person.

She felt arms wrapped around her almost knocking the wind out of her. "I'm Mari, it's nice to meet you!" She was shorter than Luan, around 5'4" with navy blue hair and green eyes and was quite friendly.

"You're quite the hugger," she laughs.

When she the girl finally let go she turned to the others, "Daniel," he spoke up from the rest. He gave her a polite wave, he was the tallest out of all of them with raven black hair and dark blue eyes, he pointed to the other man that look just like him just a tad shorter. "That's Drake, he's my twin brother. He's also mute, he can't talk but he can hear, may be difficult to talk to him." He pause, Luan saw Drake make some sort of hand gestures, "He says he's a big fan of your website. Even though he can't exactly laugh you bring him to tears, and believe me I seen it."

She smiles, "Hi Daniel," she faces Drake, giving him a few hand gestures as well, " _Hi Drake! It's fan-tastic to meet you."_

His eyes widen a bit, as well as his brothers, _"You know sign language?! I haven't met many people that do!"_

"Sure do, figured it can be useful to learn, also helps my mime act. I took a few classes at my high school and started to teach myself." She thoughtfully replied.

" _How very mime-ful of you,"_ he grins.

"Nice one!" She laughs giving him a high five which he gladly returns.

She turns to the last dormmate, a girl around her height with blonde hair and amber eyes, "I'm Abbie, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here," _they don't seem that bad, who knows Luan, these can be your new best friends._ She smiles at all of them, before remembering a question. "Oh have you guys chosen your bedrooms already?"

"Yup we're all settled, you have room B, me and Abbie will be in room A right next door!" Mari quips. "Hope you don't mind, we didn't know if you wanted some space to do you videos so we just gave you the room. The guys are down the hall in rooms C and D with their own bathroom thankfully!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Josh whines.

"It means what it means!" Abbie smirks.

"I would've never guess!" He mocks.

"Clearly~" The two continue to bicker, each trying to out voice the other.

She glance at Mari whispering to her, "Uh do you know when they'll stop?"

She giggles in return, "these two have been going at it since they arrived. The three of us went to school with each other, don't worry they mean no harm."

"They remind me of my siblings."

"Same here, but I guess they're like family. We went to the same elementary, highschool, and now college."

Luan let out a long whistle, "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

She taps her chin, then smiles. "Both."

"I can tell we're going to get along just fine."

She laughs, "Ditto."

* * *

It was almost midnight, the lights of Chicago flickering for miles, and Luan couldn't remember when she had this much fun. They've been playing a game of questions, one Mari suggested. Similar to 20 questions except one person ask a question, sexual, personally, stupid, whatever it was. Everyone had to answer as well the questioner themselves. They've gotten to know each other's family, old school, schedules, what they want to major in, eventually some basic questions led to very sexual ones. Such as kinks, positions, and wet dreams.

It was a fun night, helping her get rid of all the jitters and butterflies.

"Alright last question," Daniel spoke up, "What's your greatest pick up line or pick up move?"

"Easy, _Kissing is a language of love, so how about a conversation_?" Josh wiggles his eyebrows, earning chuckles and blank stares.

"Lame, mine is, _Want to get some air? You took my breath away!_ " Abbie exclaims.

Drake snaps his fingers getting the their attention, doing some hand motions that only Luan and his brother understood.

"What did he say?" Josh asks

"A better pick up line then you, he said, _When I saw you, I lost my tongue. Can I put yours in my mouth?"_ Leaving the others with jaws on the floor, causing Drake to shrug.

"Mine turn! _If I had a star for everytime you brighten my day, I'd have a galaxy!"_ Mari beams.

"That was actually pretty good, but not as good as mine! _Guess what I'm wearing? The smile you gave me!"_ Daniel smirks. "Think you can top that Luan?" He teases.

"Yup, but I need to borrow someone!" She gets up from the floor, sitting next to Mari, "hope you don't mind Mari?"

"Of course not, go ahead!" She assures her.

"Let's count shoulders." She grins sitting on her left.

"Sure!" She innocently looks up at her, almost making Luan feel guilty, almost.

"One," Luan puts her right hand on her left shoulder, "Two," she moves her hand on her other shoulder. "Three," now placing her hand on Mari's left shoulder. "Four!" Her hand was now on the smaller girl's farthest shoulder, her am wrap around her.

She heard several _Oooh's_ as well as clapping.

"Nice one Luan!" Josh shouts, "where you learn that from?"

She laughs a bit, unwrapping her arms around Mari. "My sister Luna use that move on someone she liked, when she told us about it it was passed down in my family, and majority of my family use it since it's so smooth." She remembered the day well, ever since Luna taught them her moves the Loud's were known to be really smooth and good at flirting.

"Well I think you won this one, that is one hell of a good move!" Abbie states, "Well I'm off to bed, and hell starts tom-later today, don't want to be late." She gives her goodbyes leaving their living room.

Everyone else agreed each heading to their rooms, Luan was so caught up with her friends that she didn't finish unpacking. _A problem for tomorrow,_ she thinks. Lying in her bed she drifts off, trying her best not to think about her first day.

* * *

Many people were chatting away as they made their way to class, most likely upperclassman, making Luan more nervous, she was heading toward English. It's not like she wanted to take the class but it was a requirement for her career, but it was college trying to take her money. Lucky for her she didn't have to pay one cent, _take that college!_

She walk at a steady pace, admiring the halls and the view out the window. Columbia College was a great school, it wasn't too far from home either. It was better for her to enroll here then somewhere across the world. She has grown as a person, more considerate with her pranks, not going to wild but doing small pranks at times. She doesn't make a pun or joke too often, when she does she doesn't ask if someone gets it, curtsy to Luna for that. She's gotten slightly taller, not an excessive amount but she was taller than most girls. She's around the 3rd tallest, Luna being the 2nd tallest and Lori still towering everyone. She was the same height as Leni though, maybe a few centimeters taller. Lynn was catching up, almost passing her, just waiting for the _late growth spurt_. Lincoln was almost towering everyone though, he's barely a sophomore but he's passed Luna and getting close to passing Lori.

As for the rest of her siblings, they've grown a lot. Lucy a bit behind Lynn. The twins arguing who is getting taller, yet Lola doesn't want to admit Lana is taller than her by a centimeter. Lisa is reaching the age where she no longer needs a stool to reach her desk, but no one pokes fun at her since she not only outsmarts them all but she is very important to the government working on who knows what. And Lily has grown a lot, taking her first sentence, no longer needing diapers and starting actual school, no more naps, toys, or fun. Okay she may have fun but not as much fun as eating sweets and later sleeping.

She reach the 6th floor, skimming through the halls looking for her class, avoiding other students who are talking amongst each other. She was also looking for Mari, she said that she had english together, they were going to go with each other but the girl needed to run some arrons around the city. Luan would've gone but she doesn't know the city well enough, and since it was Mari's hometown she didn't want the girl dragging her around or looking for her if she got lost.

"Aha!" Luan almost yells, she was now in front of her class. She opens the door and step into the room. It was a small room, similar to a highschool classroom but with windows everywhere and it was in the 6th floor.

She sat near the windows, but close to the front. Many other students came into the class, others leaving right after. She was early by 10 minutes, she was kicking herself, _I should've gotten some coffee_.

The best part about college is probably nothing for many students, but Luan couldn't wait for the new experience. She began to doodle on the desk, drawing several haha's and a few jokes. _I really hope this is the write move,_ she writes, chuckling to herself. Soon Mari joined her right after, they chat for a bit before class began.

* * *

"Just one more year," the black hair girl mumbles. "Sigh, one more long year with these people."

"They're not that bad," Rocky points out.

She look at him, giving him a skeptical look, "Okay they are bad," he admits.

She lets out a tiny scoff, grinning at her boyfriend. Funny, if someone were to say she was dating someone who wasn't a vampire or dead she would convince them otherwise. But she actually found someone who understood her. Of course the two talked from time to time, but it wasn't official until Lucy turned 13, once Lucy was allowed to finally start dating. Her father said at the age 18 for everyone of his little girls, but her mother was able to convince him to tone it down to the age 16 for Lori when she started to date Bobby. Then it went down more with the whole fiasco with Lincoln and each of the girls getting love interest because of the letter that they mistaken was for them. Now at the age of 13 you were given the birds and the bee's lesson, which she received. It wasn't that bad for her, mostly because Lynn Sr. was struggling to phrase the situation to her. He ended up making up a whole different name, _the bat's and the cat's,_ he phrased it. Causing her to face to burn, from embarrassment for herself and her father.

"I just want it to be Halloween already, we can scare the whole school again!" He wraps his arm around her shoulders, "I can see it already Luce, fake blood everywhere!"

"We got a whole month of planning, I was thinking something with demons and zombies?" She questions, "Or is that too much?"

He shakes his head, "Nope that sounds perfect, I'm sure your sister's are going to help out, I'll ask a few people to help." He pauses for a bit, "you think we'll get in trouble again like last year?"

She shrugs, that's a good enough answer for him. "Sigh I'll see you in after Algebra," she says as they walk in the building.

"Alright, I'll save you a seat at English in the back," he says as they separate heading different directions.

Lucy walked into the class, arriving early, she sat all the way in the back, took out her notebook and a few other books. Jotting down new lines in her poems whenever she got inspired by one of her poetry books.

"Hey Lucy," she looks up from her book, seeing Silas taking a seat besides her. "How are the poems going?"

"Well, just trying to read some Edgar Allen Poe for some words," she declared. Silas and her were on good terms, they hung out a bit and got to know each other in 3rd and 4th grade. He's a good friend, nothing less and nothing more. She did like him for a bit but after realizing they had many similarities and agreeing that feelings were weak (mostly because they were very young) and they shouldn't have any feelings they decided not to date. She did the same with Rocky, but the boy was persistent and she finally gave in. After a few dates, she didn't really mind having feelings for him, she still felt icky about them but she convinced herself that if vampires can have romantic love interest then so can she.

"Raven," he nods in approval, "Heads up, pesky girl up ahead.

A girl with brunette hair and brown eyes approach the two, instantly Lucy scowls."Well if it isn't the two goths!" She exclaims, causing a few people to stop their conversations and turn towards her direction. _Great, attention, just what I need,_ Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Elizabeth," she sneers. "Why don't you just change your name to Macbeth? You are a tragedy waiting to happen."

Several _Oooh's_ were heard, some understanding the joke, some just feeling like it's right for the moment.

"Now Lucy," Silas interrupts, no emotion in his raspy voice. "Do not offend such a good play with her name."

A small smile forms on Lucy's face seeing Elizabeth's face turn red from anger. "Apologies Silas, Shakespeare wouldn't appreciate his work being compared like that."

As Elizabeth open her mouth to speak the bell rang and the teacher came walking in, causing her to uff in frustration. "This isn't over, " she hisses heading to her seat.

She gives Silas a nod of gratitude for helping her out, one he returns.

 _This year won't be too bad,_ the girl thought.

* * *

" _I'm a transfer student, I'm Rolanda Santiago, but I prefer to be called Ronnie Anne."_

It kept repeating and repeating in Lincoln's mind, like a broken record player. He couldn't say anything for the remaining minutes, finally calling time and asking for the class attention again. Still Lincoln was zoned out, so many questions ran through his head.

 _When did she come back? What happen in the city? How did I recognize her before? Is she dating-_

His eyes widen, he glances at her, _Are the rumors true? Is she dating Chandler?_ Lincoln felt his heart drop, he didn't know why but a lot him prays that Rusty just got false information. He can't imagine his elementary best friend (excluding Clyde) date someone he dislikes.

Ronnie Anne raise an eyebrow, noticing Lincoln staring at her, causing him too quickly turn his head. She was a bit upset and frustrated with him, she finally came home hoping to see her old friends as well as him and when she finally says _Hi_ he completely shuts down. A lot of her wanted to sock him in the face for not saying anything to her and just staring. A very small part of her wanted to hug him, but she quickly dismissed the thought remembering that he was the guy that bumped into her in the morning.

He has grown, even though they were sitting at the moment she remembers when they crashed, he basically towered her. His outfit choice a bit too, he had some rip jeans, a black leather jacket and an orange shirt underneath. But what bothered her the most was he covered his white hair with a black beanie. She always like his white hair, it made him stand out, made him different, it made him special. Why on earth is he covering it up?

"Alight class you may discuss with your partners about the rules, if any questions then ask me. We only have 10 minutes left of class, once you're done you may talk amongst yourselves." announces.

A few people shuffle and move around, the quiet class fill with chatter about the latest gossip, summer, or whatever can be said in a conversation.

Lincoln can feel Ronnie Anne's eyes staring at her, he was half hoping that she wouldn't want to talk to him. But the other half wants to talk to his best friend again. He lets out a sigh before shifting his body and facing her. "Hi," he sheepishly says.

"Hi? After 30 minutes the best you can say it _Hi?"_ She glares at him.

Lincoln gulps, _this is how I'm going to die._ "I don't really know what to say, I mean it's been years since we talked. And even more since we seen each other." He rubs the back of his neck, "to be fair I didn't think you'll be coming back and you kind of change, I-In a good way of course!"

She shook her head, "Yeah, I didn't think I'll be coming back either. And you change too, in a good way." She playfully jokes, earing a chuckle from him.

"Why did you come back?" He asks.

Ronnie Anne looks away, avoiding his gaze. "You don't have to tell me if you want." He suggests.

"Thanks, I'll tell you eventually just now isn't the best time." She softly spoke.

Lincoln places a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, if you don't mind I like to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

He's hesitant for a bit, _maybe it wasn't an appropriate time. The hell with it Lincoln, just get it over with._ He gulps, "Are you and Chandler dating?"

There was a pregnant pause, making Lincoln instantly regret asking the question. Before he can apologize Ronnie Anne burst into laughter, causing Lincoln to think many different answers.

She wipes a fake tear, "Who the heck told you that?! Wait let me guess, Rusty?"

Lincoln nods his head, for some reason he felt good, and thankful that Rusty was wrong again. He laughs alongside her cracking a few joke about Chandler and Rusty. After a bit their laughter died down, Lincoln couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling Lame-o?" She asks.

His smile got wider, "I miss this, joking around, laughing at others, even the nicknames."

The Latina felt her cheeks get warm, she punches him in the arm, causing him to yell out an "Ow" while rubbing his arm. "You're turning soft on me Linc. Don't tell me you started to get mushy with me gone."

He laughs, "Maybe, but I'm serious, it's good to have you back."

She smiles herself, "It's good to be back."

"Hey! We should go the Gus' Games and Grub, you know for old times sake!" He nearly yells.

"Yeah, I'd like that, is Clyde and the others going to join us. It's been awhile since I've seen those dweebs."

"Yeah sure! If you want me and the guys are going to the computer lab to lay some advance combat, the teacher has some advance computers and doesn't mind if we play, we could really use someone like you on our squad." He offers her.

"As long as you dweebs don't hold me back then sure!" She teases.

"Hey just because we die in the game first and you some how clutch it doesn't make you the best," he chuckles a bit. "Okay maybe it does make you the best but we've gotten better!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," she smirks.

The two stare at each other for a bit, neither breaking eye contact, Ronnie Anne smirking and Lincoln smiling.

 _RING RING_

The two snap out of it, realizing it was time to leave since several students walk out the door. "Come on! Don't want to be late," he exclaims grabbing Ronnie Anne's hand and rushing out the door. A slight blush forming on the two's faces.

saw them rush out the door, chuckling at their antics, "Young love. One of the most dangerous chemicals in the world. This is going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

"What took you guys so long!?" Clair jumps out of her seat when she sees Luna and Sam enter Keith's house. She was shorter compared Luna and Sam, she had dark brown hair with a pink streak similar to Sam's. With dark skin and brown hazel eyes.

"Now now Clair don't get your panites in a twist," Luna smirks, causing Sam to groan. She knew that joke wasn't aim towards Clair, instead it was aim towards herself.

"Let me guess, you two had a very great morning?" She rolls her eyes.

"Yup!" Luna smiles, wrapping her arm around Sam's waist.

"You took charge Luna?" She smirks.

"You know it," Luna's smile growing wider.

"You two are impossible," Sam groans escaping Luna's grasp.

"Come on luv, we're just joking around!" Luna grins.

"Yeah no _hard_ feelings," Clair jokes, causing Luna to burst into laughter.

"Nice one!" She gives Clair a high five.

Sam rolled her eyes, before flipping them off, "I hate you guys," she walks away from the two. "I get that Luna and I aren't straight but really I say something stupid once and you two won't let it go."

The two continue to laugh, "It's our job to remind you," Clair says as they join her in Keith's backyard.

"Or you know, you just don't remind me," she rolls her eyes.

"Now where's the fun in that luv?" Luna asks sitting down on a chair, bringing Sam on her lap. She buries her face in her hair.

She rolls her eyes again before snuggling in Luna's lap, "So where's Alex and Keith?"

"We're right here!" Alex announces. He was the tallest of the group, with tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Keith right behind him a bit shorter than Alex, he had pale skin, green eyes and red hair . They both took a seat. "So what's the important news Clair?"

Her eyes sparkle a bit, "So I was talking to Chunk and we were talking about record deals, we have a few labels but after doing some research there's this event happening in Chicago two months from now. There's gonna be major record dealers there and many bands and uprising bands too!"

"That sounds great!" Keith exclaims, "do you know some of the labels?"

"Only a few announce they'll be at the show, but there are many others. I just got the email yesterday, and we have the 3rd and last performances!"

"Dude this is amazing!" Luna shouts, "We have only two months to practice!"

"No kidding, but how about today we just chill out, these next two months are going to be some hard work, a little relaxation sounds good now." Alex declares.

The rest of them agree, they all hung out talking to each other, and possible songs they perform, as well as jamming out to some of other people's music. It's been awhile since they all hung out with each other, usually everyone was busy doing their own things.

They sat around the bonfire Keith and Clair set up, enjoying the September breeze and the smell of burning wood. They made a few s'mores and joked around, a great night.

"To us guys!" Luna cheers, raising her marshmallow in the air.

They raise their marshmallows as well.

"To us!"

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late (It's never too late)_

 _It's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **I have a weird updating schedule sorry, it's kind of random with me. Literally writing this chapter I was listening to "All I want for Christmas is You" on repeat. Why you may ask, I have no idea. Hope you guys enjoy and hopefully not too many grammar errors.**

 **Around 4200 words! I'm getting slightly better, Luan's part was the longest, she's personally one of my favorites and the plot I have with her must be carefully written. If you may have guess Luna is another personal favorite, if you don't get some of the jokes it's alright, they're kind of inside jokes.**

 **Thanks again, oh and I may write a possible christmas one shot but I'm debating pair or no pair, oh well I'll figure it out, probably.**

 **~PPTTBG22**


End file.
